Teiko Kōkō
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: AU, fem!GOM, sensei!Seirin, SMA!Teikou - Orang bilang, gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, bisa menjadi apapun. Angelic, Jealous Bitch, maupun psikopat. apa lagi kalau cinta pertama mereka harus diperebutkan. GOMxKuroko
1. I Am Kuroko

asddffegeopjpjks maaf banget fic yg laen belon saya apdet tp saya malah bikin fic multichap baru asdfghjklds

sebenernya sebelom ini, saya punya ide fic buat bikin fairytale!kurobasu. ide yg udh ada, red riding hood sama snow white. tapisayamalahwebediceritaitu asdfghshshdklksklsk

ehm

saya terinspirasi sama fic2 dan doujin2 dimana Kuroko jd guru TK dan anak2 kisedai yg jd muridnya. tapi kyknya lebih seru kalo dia ngajar anak2 sma lawl

di sini SMA Teikou, bukan SMP Teikou. why? because I can. *snipsnipsnip*

dan astaganagadragonballomaigat, fic GoMxKuroko 8'DDDD saya berusaha buat nggak fokus sama AkaKuro yah, susah buat memalingkan diri dari otp hiksu. tapi yang namanya Kuroko, diukein siapapun juga jadi kok #DHUARRR

dan okeh, curcol dikit. fic kurobasu sebelomnya yg versi translasi inggris, saya liat banyak peminatnya.. 29 faves sih. dan bukannya saya haus akan review (walo saya jujur aja seneng dapet review), tapi kayaknya lebih efisien ngereview drpd ngefollow ficnya deh :D;; itu.. itu oneshot kok, bukan multichap..

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) kalo saya yang punya, entar Kurobasu jadi animanga yaoi harem dan Kuroko bakal kawin sama Akashi**

* * *

SMA Teikou. Sekolah elit dengan ribuan lulusan SMP yang berebut mendaftar—maksudnya ribuan ibu-ibu yang mendaftarkan anaknya—pada sekolah bereputasi tersebut. Masuk Teikou sama saja seperti masuk ke lingkungan kalangan atas. Namun, hanya ada 200 anak yang beruntung di antara ribuan pendaftar yang bisa masuk SMA tersebut.

Kise Ryoda adalah salah satu yang beruntung masuk ke SMA tersebut. Nilai-nilainya bagus, cowok-cowok mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya, badan yang tinggi langsing, dan reputasinya sebagai olahragawati dan model merupakan 'nilai tambah' untuknya. Dan sempurnalah jika ditambah dengan statusnya yang sekarang menjadi 'pelajar SMA Teikou'.

Tapi, semuanya membuatnya bosan.

"Haa~h…" Dia menghela napas.

Dia bosan. Bosan bosan bosan. Apa hidup cuman begini-begini aja?

Seseorang, nyalakan semangatnya! Siapapun, dalam bentuk apapun!

"Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba, dia terjatuh tepat di depan gerbang SMA Teikou. Malunya! Untung roknya yang sepanjang tiga senti di atas lutut tidak tersibak. Eh, tapi apa yang membuatnya terjatuh? Sepertinya dia menabrak sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dan padahal dia terjatuh, tapi kenapa tidak sakit?

"Anu… anda berat…"

Kise langsung berdiri. Kaget, dilihatnya sosok cowok berambut icy blue tergeletak dengan muka mencium tanah yang baru saja dijadikannya bantalan untuk mendarat.

"Waaah! Maaf! Kau nggak apa-apa kan?"

Kise membantunya berdiri. Betapa kagetnya ketika dilihatnya cowok itu. Wajahnya imut, rambutnya berantakan, dan tampangnya manis-manis datar. Namun, cowok itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah Teikou—kemeja biru, melainkan hanya kemeja putih lengan pendek biasa yang dikancing sampai leher dan celana panjang hitam. Aneh. Apa orang ini hanya anak SMP lain yang kebetulan lewat?

"Terima kasih," cowok itu membungkuk pelan.

"Aah, nggak! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku sudah menibanmu!" Kata Kise panik.

Cowok itu tersenyum tipis. _Tipis_. Namun senyumannya dan ekspresinya yang lembut membuat wajah Kise memerah juga.

"Teikou juga?" Tanya Kise tanpa sadar.

Cowok itu memiringkan kepalanya. Walau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise hanya dua kata, namun dia mengerti. Yah, sedikit-sedikit. "Iya. Kelas 1-2."

"Hee? Hmm… semoga kita bisa sekelas, ya!"

Cowok itu sedikit tidak mengerti, namun dia mengangguk.

"Ah…" Cowok itu melihat ke jamnya. "Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai. Saya duluan, ya."

"Eeh, tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu!" Kata Kise buru-buru.

Kise sadar dengan tatapan cowok di depannya yang datar itu, dan dia sadar dia terlihat tidak sabaran. Tapi ya sudahlah. Meskipun sudah tahu kelas cowok itu, tapi dia sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu namanya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aku Kise, Kise Ryoda. Salam kenal, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengerutkan alis pada panggilan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kise. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas, Kise-san."

Sekarang, giliran Kise yang mengerutkan alis. Namun tetap saja dibalasnya dengan, "Sampai jumpa jugaaa!"

Kemudian Kise baru sadar. Harusnya dia juga ikut upacara penerimaan siswa baru! Kemudian dia berlari lagi ke arah gedung upacara, sambil berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang lagi.

* * *

"Oy, Satsuga! Kita sekelas lagi!" Seorang cewek berambut bob ikal kebiruan meng-tch-ria begitu melihat daftar nama murid baru di papan pengumuman. Tertulis nama Aomine Daika dan Momoi Satsuga di bagian nama-nama murid yang masuk kelas 1-2.

"Syukur yaa, Da—Aomine-chan~" Kata Momi pada teman masa kecilnya. Cowok berambut pink itu kemudian memerhatikan nama-nama lainnya. "Sepertinya kita juga sekelas dengan Murasakibara-chan, Midorima-chan, dan Akashi-chan."

"Egh! Sekelas sama Akashi?!" Cewek berkulit tan itu langsung terlihat shock. "Mana mungkin! Kalau sekelas sama dia, kita bakalan—"

"Kalian akan apa, Daika?" Tiba-tiba, muncul suara mengerikan dari belakang. Rupanya Akashi Seishina, seorang cewek berambut merah dan mata yang heterochromia—sebelah kanan berwarna merah, sebelah kiri berwarna keemasan—dengan wajah yang mengerikan meski tersenyum.

"E-eng-enggak, Akashi!" Daika kicep.

"Hmm," masih tersenyum, Akashi memerhatikan daftar nama tersebut. Entah kenapa, murid-murid di sekitar yang tadinya berebutan ingin melihat papan pengumuman, malah membuka jalan untuk Akashi, dan bahkan pergi jauh-jauh. "Rupanya kita benar-benar sekelas dengan Atsumi dan Shinako, ya?"

"Dan wali kelasnya—"

* * *

Para cewek maupun cowok berbisik-bisik di lorong.

"Kelas 1-2 luar biasa, ya."

"Apa nggak dosa ya, ngumpulin orang-orang kayak gitu di dalam satu kelas."

"Aaah! Coba aku dapat kelas 1-2!"

Bisikan itu tentu saja terlontar pada anak-anak kelas 1-2 yang rambutnya berwarna pelangi. Mulai dari Midorima Shinako, cewek berambut hijau panjang yang dikunci ke belakang. Penampilannya kaku dan mengenakan kacamata meski memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, serta perban yang meliliti jemarinya, entah untuk apa. Di pangkuannya terdapat boneka kodok yang ukurannya tak lebih dari kepalan tangannya.

"Mido-chin, itu apa?"

Kemudian seorang cewek berambut ungu sepunggung menghampirinya. Namanya Murasakibara Atsumi. Walau cantik, langsing dan tinggi—bahkan tingginya dapat melampaui para murid cowok di kelasnya—di mulutnya selalu ada snack yang senantiasa menemaninya. Metabolismenya membuatnya tumbuh ke atas, bukan ke samping.

"Benda keberuntunganku hari ini. Tadi pagi, Oha-Asa bilang Gemini, Cancer Sagitarius dan Virgo bakal bertemu orang-orang baru yang akan sangat berarti. Oh ya, Murasakibara, benda keberuntunganmu blablablablablabla…."

Murasakibara pergi tanpa menunggu akhir dari kalimat Midorima. Sungguh, sampai bel pulangpun Midorima nggak bakal berhenti ngoceh kalau sudah berbicara tentang peruntungan.

"Aduh!" Kise mengeluh ketika ada tempat pensil melayang mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eeh! Maaf, maaf. Kau nggak apa-apa?" Aomine menghampirinya, hendak mengambil tempat pensilnya. "Eeh! Bukannya kau Kise Ryoda, model majalah itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu ngapain sih?" Tanya Kise cemberut, mengoper tempat pensil Aomine pada cewek berkulit tan itu.

"Aku cuman lagi mainan tempat pensil. Bosen nih, gurunya belum masuk! Aku kepingin cepat-cepat kegiatan klub!"

Kemudian, Momoi menghampirinya. "Hee~i, Da—Aomine-chan, mentang-mentang kepingin cepat-cepat main basket, malah mainan tempat pensil. Kayak anak kecil saja!" Ujar cowok berambut pink pendek itu.

"Suka-suka aku!"

Kise memerhatikan Momoi. Walau berambut pink, Momoi terlihat tampan dan sepertinya memiliki badan atletis. Tinggi badannya sekitar 180, beda lima senti dari Kise.

"Aduh, maaf ya, Aomine-chan memang kekanakan. Hei, namamu Kise, ya? Aku Momoi Satsuga, salam kenal!"

Mata Kise berbinar. Dia cukup bersyukur ada yang mengajaknya berkenalan, karena sepertinya tak ada teman SMPnya yang masuk Teikou. "Salam kenal, Momoi-kun!"

"Ehe! Di kelas ini, selain Aomine-chan, ada tiga orang lain yang merupakan teman SMPku sekaligus teman sekelasku saat kelas tiga SMP. Yuk, kukenalkan!"

Kise Ryouda, tampak cantik dengan rambut pirang sepunggungnya. Sementara Aomine Daika, walau tomboy, kulit coklat eksotisnya begitu diirikan perempuan-perempuan yang menghabiskan waktunya di bawah sinar matahari, berusaha tanning alami pada kulit mereka, hanya untuk kembali putih seperti semula dalam hitungan hari. Dan Momoi cukup tampan untuk memesona para murid cewek, terutama dengan wajah tampan dan badannya yang terlihat atletis walau berbalut seragam SMA Teikou.

Dan sementara itu, Akashi Seishina sedang mengamati mereka semua, tertarik. Walau cewek berambut merah panjang itu kadang terlihat mengerikan, dia sebenarnya sangat cantik. Konon katanya dia merupakan penerus Akashi Group yang berbidang di perusahaan game tradisional Jepang dan mengalahkan klub Shogi selama tiga tahun masa SMPnya berturut-turut, walaupun dia bukan termasuk dalam klub Shogi. _Dan seramnya, sepertinya dia sedang asyik memerhatikan meja guru yang sedang tak ada siapa-siapa dengan senyuman aneh_.

Singkat kata, dunia begitu tidak adil dengan memasukkan mereka berenam pada satu kelas.

Di sela-sela perkenalannya dengan teman-teman SMP Momoi, Kise menghela napas. Tidak ditemukannya seorang murid bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenalnya di gerbang SMA Teikou tadi pagi. Apa Kuroko memang bukan anak sini?

Aomine meregangkan badannya. "Haa, sudah lah! Kalau wali kelas kita memang tidak akan datang, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja!"

"Eeh, Aomine-chan! Tidak boleh begitu!" Momoi bertolak pinggang, geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya.

Namun, Aomine cuek saja. Dia tetap melangkahkan kaki dengan santainya menuju pintu kelas. Namun…

"Tidak boleh. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok berambut icy blue tepat di depannya. Muncul entah dari mana. Dan walau nadanya datar dan tenang, tetap saja membuat Aomine menjerit kaget, dan membuat seluruh anak kelas 1-2 teralihkan perhatiannya.

"AAAAAH!" Aomine berjalan mundur. "Kau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul?! Kau siapa?!"

"Aah… aku senseimu. Wali kelas 1-2."

Aomine terlihat tidak begitu percaya. Walau cowok di depannya ini bilang bahwa dia senseinya, tetap saja penampilannya tidak mendukung. Cowok itu terlihat seperti anak SMA, atau minimal anak SMP lah. Wajahnya datar-datar manis dan tingginya sepertinya tak melampaui 170 sentimeter. Bahkan lebih pendek dari Aomine yang 176 sentimeter.

"O-oh, Sensei. Eh, tunggu, Sensei kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku sudah duduk di meja guru sejak bel berbunyi."

"Masa!" Jerit Aomine tak percaya. Dia yakin, tidak ada siapa-siapa di meja guru sejak tadi. Bahkan dia juga masuk kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. '_Dan kenapa diem aja kalau ada di situ?!', _tambahnya dalam hati.

Namun, sejurus kemudian, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Bahkan Kise yang masih memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Hah… masa sih… yang dia maksud itu…"

Cowok—pemuda berambut icy blue itu berdiri di depan meja guru, menghadap kepada 20 orang muridnya dengan tenang.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, dan saya akan menjadi guru homeroom kalian untuk setahun kedepan. Mohon bantuannya."

Jadi, Kurokocchi itu… guru?!

* * *

asdfghjklmaapgaje.

dan mungkin bakal saya translit! tanpa beta.. *hiksu*

Review? :3


	2. Teikou's Basketball Club

**WIH! ADA APDET! SAYA BISA APDET TEPAT WAKTU, RUPANYA?! #DOR**

**iya, mengingat sekarang ini apdetan fic saya paling cepet setengah bulan/lebih.. hiksu. eniwei, di sini ada yg baca versi inggrisnya juga? saya masukin beberapa adegan ekstra di sana.. tapi ga penting2 amat jg sih, tambahannya :3 #shot**

**Animelovers21- iyaaa sambil saya nulis chapter 2, saya mikir.. saya kok rada nyesel yah bikin para kisedai jadi genderbended? padahal kayaknya lebih seru kalo mereka tetep jd cowok.. soalnya saya kyknya lebih demen yaoi harem deh.. orz apa saya bikin versi non-genderbended jg yak?**

**Lylia00- yah, saya emang payah dalam naming sense orz makanya saya tulis para member kisedai dengan nama keluarganya masing-masing..**

**Wiwit-tjankilisan- xD ini apdetannyaaa~**

**etto.. saya jg mo curhat inih.. di chapter 1 saya cerita kalo saya jg bikin fic Kurobasu versi dongeng? itulah.. ternyata ada author laen yg punya ide gitu. sama2 red riding hood ama snow white pulak QAQ saya bingung mau post juga pakaga.. saya takut dikira plagiat TT^TT**

**enjoy and review?**

**Basketball Which Kuroko Plays (c) PUNYA GUEEEE! PUNYA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *dikebiri***

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, Kise tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko adalah guru.

Kuroko terlihat seperti anak seusianya, minimal anak SMP.

"Um… aku sedang menjalani tugas sebagai guru praktek dari Universitas Tokyo jurusan pendidikan tahun ketiga."

Kuroko terlihat begitu kurus dan lemah.

"Hobiku bermain basket."

Dan Kise berusaha untuk tidak tetap pada pendiriannya yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroko bukanlah guru.

"Dan mulai hari ini sampai setahun ke depan, aku akan menjadi guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya, semua."

Kuroko bukan guru.

Namun, kenyataannya, Kuroko berdiri di depan kelas Kise. Menjelaskan peraturan di kelas dan menanyakan pendapat anak-anak sekelas mengenai tugas piket. Mewanti-wanti agar mereka boleh aktif selama tidak menimbulkan masalah karena mereka adalah tanggung jawabnya. Semakin dilihat, sikap Kuroko membuktikan bahwa dia adalah guru.

Dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi guru!

Sementara itu, Aomine masih memerhatikan Kuroko. Dia masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa 'orang itu' adalah wali kelasnya. Lebih cocok menjadi adiknya atau adik kelasnya.

"Pelajaran olahraga dimulai besok. Nah, untuk teori, buku cetak yang akan kita pakai adalah…"

Saat mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku yang berada di atas mejanya, dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Buku-bukunya berjatuhan. Dia sedikit panik, walau ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Terlalu ceroboh dan imut untuk menjadi guru.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Matanya sedikit melotot begitu melihat sosok yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Sosok itu berdeham, kemudian menjelaskan tentang buku teori yang akan mereka pakai dan di mana mereka bisa mengambilnya.

'_Aku hanya memperhatikan buku itu. Buku teori itu penting untukku. Aku tidak memerhatikan Kuroko-sensei, kok'_.

Menipu diri sendiri.

Murasakibara, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak mengeluh saat jam pelajaran.

Biasanya, dia berharap jam pelajaran cepat-cepat berakhir, karena saat jam pelajaran, dia tidak diperbolehkan makan snack. Tapi, sekarang dia melupakan apapun tentang makanan. Yang di pikirannya hanyalah wali kelasnya—

'_Kuro-chin sensei terlihat enak'_.

—oke, lupakan.

Dan tak ada yang tahu maupun yang mau tahu apa yang di dalam pikiran Akashi saat memerhatikan wali kelasnya itu.

* * *

"Kise-chaaan~"

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering. Masing-masing anak yang mempunyai jadwal latihan klub hari ini langsung bergegas pergi ke ruangan klub masing-masing, tak terkecuali para siswa kelas 1-2 yang rambutnya berwarna warni itu.

Walau begitu, di tengah jalan, Momoi menghentikan langkahnya dan malah berbalik pada Kise.

"Momoi-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Kise.

Momoi tersenyum. "Kise sudah ikut klub? Mau ikut klub basket putri?"

"Eeh…?" Kise memainkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. "Eng… belum sih… tapi aku belum tahu… belum ada klub yang membuatku tertarik."

"Kalau begitu, kita coba saja ke klub basket putri dulu!"

Kise tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, dia juga tidak ada kerjaan, dan siapa tahu ajakan Momoi memudahkannya untuk mengikuti klub apa. _Plus_, dia sedikit penasaran juga dengan basket, karena walaupun jago olahraga, dia nggak pernah mencoba memainkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Momoi-kun ikut basket putra?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Nggak~ aku cuman berolahraga dengan _fitness_, tapi aku nggak bisa main basket, nanti cedera tanganku kambuh. Yaah, mungkin aku bisa mengajarkan teknik basket sedikit… mungkin aku bakal jadi manager sekaligus mata-mata?"

'_Mata-mata?_', tanya Kise dalam hati, namun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ayo, kalau sekarang, masih bisa sempat mendaftar. Latihannya dimulai satu jam lagi, jadi para anggota bisa main-main dulu sebelum itu."

Kise mengangguk.

Gedung olahraga tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Ada tiga gedung lapangan indoor—satu gedung terlihat lebih besar daripada dua yang lainnya, meski penampilannya dari exterior maupun cat terlihat sama saja—dan ketiganya untuk basket. Dan hanya lapangan paling besar yang diramaikan oleh anak-anak klub basket.

Dan Kise tertegun.

Di dalamnya, di lapangan indoor sebesar itu, hanya ada enam orang yang bermain, sementara seluruh anak-anak klub basket merapat ke pinggir. Bukan, bukan permainan _three-on-three_. Namun _one-on-five_.

Dan terlihatlah Aomine. Cewek berkulit tan yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus lengan pendek biasa dan celana basket itu tengah mendribel bola melewati kelima orang lawannya, melompat, dan memasukkan dunk. Kelima lawannya seakan bukanlah apa-apa.

Saat bola berada di tangan lawan, dengan cepat dia men-_steal _bola itu. Merebutnya, dan mendribelnya hingga dihadang dua lawannya sekaligus.

Aomine hanya tersenyum girang sambil mendribel bolanya. Bola itu dipantulkan ke lantai oleh tangan kanannya melewati kaki kirinya, kemudian diterima tangan kirinya yang akan memantulkan bola itu kembali ke belakang untuk diterima tangan kanannya kembali. Terus dia lakukan hingga bola itu berakhir di tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya.

Dan kemudian, dia melemparkan bola itu ke sembarang arah dengan pose mengoper bola.

Bola itu tentu saja berpindah tangan lagi. Tim lawan yang berhasil mendapatkan bolanya langsung mendribelnya ke arah sebaliknya, namun, lagi-lagi, digagalkan Aomine. Setelah mencuri bolanya kembali, dia kembali berlari ke arah basket lawan.

"Dia akan melakukan dunk! Kalian semua, hadang!"

Dan ternyata, di area basket lawan, sudah ada tiga orang yang menjaganya. Bahkan ketiga orang itu memiliki tinggi yang mendekati 190 sentimeter. Namun, Aomine tetap menyeringai dan menembak bola dengan pose asal.

'_Tidak akan masuk!_', batin hampir seluruh orang di lapangan indoor it.

Namun, kenyataannya, masuk.

"Oooh!" Semuanya terkagum-kagum melihat aksi Aomine, terkesima menyaksikan langsung _formless _shot ala Street Basketball milik Aomine. Tidak ada yang menyangka gadis slengean sepertinya dapat mengalahkan lima senior sekaligus sendirian. Semuanya kagum dengannya.

Termasuk Kise.

"…Momoi-kun, aku mau ikut basket!"

* * *

_Generation of Miracles_, sekumpulan anak-anak yang memiliki talenta basket yang handal dan hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali. Permainan mereka melebihi akal manusia biasa. Tangan yang begitu ahli. _Raw skill _yang luar biasa. Pelatihan yang ketat.

Mereka mengagumkan. Mereka keajaiban.

Kemudian, basket SMA Teikou memiliki dua pelatih.

Untuk basket putri, Kiyoshi Teppei. Pemain legendaris yang terkenal sebagai salah satu dari anggota _Crownless General_, para pebasket yang memiliki talenta yang bisa dibilang 'keajaiban'. Jika setahun saja lebih muda, merekalah yang akan disebut _Generation of Miracles_. Dan julukannya selain itu adalah _Iron Heart_. Selalu tenang dan tersenyum, namun memiliki banyak rencana di kepalanya. Namun karena suatu cedera, dia berhenti bermain sebagai pemain profesional dan menjadi pelatih di SMA Teikou.

Untuk basket putra, Aida Riko. Anak dari Aida Kagetora, salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles _generasi pertama yang beralih profesi menjadi pelatih dan jejaknya diikuti oleh anak perempuannya yang satu ini. Sudah menjabat menjadi pelatih sejak masa SMA. Kemampuannya mengukur kemampuan seseorang dari lekukan otot tubuhnya, kreativitasnya mengatur menu latihan, serta kemampuan prediksi talenta para pebasket menjadikannya dipercaya untuk menangani para pemain handal yang juga berasal dari SMA terhandal, Teikou.

Namun, kalau hanya karena dua hal itu saja, belum komplit untuk membuat klub basket SMA Teikou menjadi klub bergengsi dengan anggota yang lebih dari seratus orang.

"Sayang, yaa, pelatih kita badannya tipis banget~ B cup, mungkin?" Komentar Momoi terang-terangan ketika muncul di lapangan indoor. Tak seperti anak-anak lain yang sudah berganti dengan kaus biasa dan celana basket, dia masih memakai baju seragam SMA Teikou.

Kemudian Riko menghajarnya sepenuh hati, tanpa menyadari anggukan super pelan dari pebasket putra.

Untuk latihan kali ini, kegiatan klub basket putri dan putra digabung. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, menghadap pada Riko yang tengah memegang peluit yang tersambung dengan tali yang dipakainya mengelilingi lehernya.

"Oke, karena pelatih Teppei tidak bisa menghadiri latihan siang ini karena harus check-up ke rumah sakit, dia akan digantikan oleh Kuroko-sensei, guru olahraga kelas 1." Kata Riko.

"Bakal ada Kurokocchi-sensei?" Mata Kise berbinar-binar tanpa sadar. Aomine sedikit tertarik. Midorima meng-hmph ria. Murasakibara makan permen vanilla diam-diam sambil berkhayal tentang Kuroko. Sementara Akashi memperhatikan bangku kosong yang berada di belakang Riko.

"Tapi, beliau sudah izin pada saya kalau dia akan sedikit terlambat. Em, dan mungkin belum datang…"

"Um… saya…"

"Ya sudah!" Riko menepuk tangannya.

"Um, pelatih…"

"Nah! Kalau begitu, hari ini kita adakan perkenalan saja, ya?"

"Anu…"

"Lalu kita lakukan perkenalan lagi ketika Kuroko-sensei datang…"

"Anu, pelatih…"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Riko. Riko langsung menjerit kaget dan melakukan tonjokan maut secara refleks. Sosok yang menepuknya langsung terjengkang ke belakang, terkapar di atas lantai lapangan basket indoor.

"KOROKO-SENSEI?! Aaah, maaf maaf! Tapi jangan muncul tiba-tiba dan ngagetin gitu dong!" Kata Riko panik, namun sempat-sempatnya memarahi Kuroko.

"Saya… sudah ada di sini sejak tadi…" Kata Kuroko sambil menunjukkan bangku yang rupanya sejak tadi dia duduki di sela-sela napas terakhirnya.

Setelah perkenalan, latihan dasar dimulai. Para putri berbaris menghadap ring utara di pojok selatan lapangan, sementara putra berbaris menghadap ring selatan di pojok utara lapangan. Mereka akan mendapatkan operan bola, mendribel, kemudian melakukan shoot pada ring yang mereka hadapi dari manapun mereka mau dan dengan shoot apapun yang mereka mau. Dunk? Lay up? Three-point? Jump shoot? Hook shoot? Fadeaway? Terserah. Kemudian mereka tangkap bola yang mereka lempar, berlari kembali menuju tempat semula mereka baris, dan mem-pass bola pada giliran selanjutnya.

"Apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang ingin mengajukan diri untuk mempragakannya pada teman-teman kalian?" Tanya Riko.

"Pelatih, pelatih!" Kise melambaikan tangannya. "Aku ingin melihat Kurokocchi-sensei mempragakannya!"

Riko tersenyum kaku. Kuroko? Dia memang guru olahraga, tapi…

"Ah, tapi saya…"

"Hmm, menarik." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku ingin melihat sensei mempragakannya juga. Tak sulit untuk anda, bukan? Mengingat anda adalah guru olahraga." Katanya. '_Dan bukan berarti aku ingin melihatnya beraksi, ya!_', tambahnya dalam hati.

Kuroko tak punya pilihan lain. Diambilnya satu bola basket. Didribelnya bola itu dari ujung lapangan satu ke ujung lapangan lainnya, dan dia bersiap untuk men-shoot…

"Kuroko-sensei, bolamu lepas!"

Hening.

Kuroko mengejar bola yang sudah menggelinding entah kemana. Didribelnya kembali bola itu, kemudian dilakukannya jump-shoot…

…bola memantul di ring.

Hening.

"…Begitulah caranya." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya, tentu dengan wajah datarnya.

Riko menghela napas berat. "Ya sudahlah, kita mulai saja!"

Peluit dibunyikan, tanda latihan dimulai.

* * *

"Ano, pelatih, apa anda sudah mengecek kemampuan pemain basket putra?" Tanya Kuroko sambil bersandar di dinding, walau matanya tak luput dari

"Sudah. Sudah kusuruh semuanya buka baju. Mereka rata-rata lumayan. Terutama Momoi, walau data-data yang kutangkap menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket, ototnya lumayan." Kata Riko. "Tentu saja kemampuanku tidak berlaku untuk pemain basket putri. Karena itulah, bagian putri kulimpahkan pada Kiyoshi dan kau."

"Hmm…"

Kini waktunya Aomine beraksi. Didribelnya bola itu tanpa cela, kemudian dia memasukkan bola dengan dunk.

"Aku rasa, Aomine-san bagus." Kata Kuroko.

"Heh. Kalau itu sih, aku sudah tau. Coba tadi kau tidak terlambat datang, tadi dia melawan lima seniornya sendirian."

"Hmm…" Kuroko sedikit terkejut, namun tentu tak mengubah ekspresi mukanya. "Dunk Murasakibara-san pun bagus… walau dilakukan dengan malas-malasan. Akashi-san juga bagus. Bolanya begitu mulus masuk ke dalam ring. Three-point Midorima-san juga bagus…" Komentar Kuroko.

Kise mengamati pemain perempuan sebelumnya. Gerakan dribelnya, caranya berhenti mendribel bola, cara kaki kanan dan kaki kirinya bergantian menapak ke lantai, dan caranya meloncat sambil melepaskan lemparan menuju ring ala lay up.

Kemudian, giliran Kise. Dia menerima operan bola tersebut. Didribelnya bola itu, kemudian dia melakukan lay up sama persis seperti pemain perempuan sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyadarinya.

"Kise juga sepertinya bagus, ya? Walau terlihat biasa saja." Komentar Riko.

"Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh bola basket."

"Eh?" Riko menoleh.

"Wajahnya sebelumnya terlihat sedikit cemas. Lalu tanpa henti dia memperhatikan bagaimana anggota lain bermain basket. Dan gerakannya yang meniru pemain sebelumnya hanya menambah dugaanku bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak pernah bermain basket, dan mencoba belajar memainkannya dengan melihat cara orang lain bermain basket dan menirunya. Cara simpel yang mudah untuk belajar—meniru contoh."

Riko tertegun. Dia tidak tahu harus kagum pada siapa. Pada Kise yang bisa bermain basket pada permainan pertamanya, atau pada Kuroko yang dapat menjelaskan permainan Kise?

"Bagaimana kau…." Riko kehilangan kata-kata.

Kuroko tersenyum. _Tipis. _"Anggap saja aku senang mengobservasi orang-orang."

* * *

**the end! *tepar* semoga gaada kesalahan ya..**


	3. Regular Freshmen

**GYAAAA~! maaf maaf~ Dx saya kena writer's block, huhuhuuu! dan pas udah selese, saya lg gaada koneksi internet. kartu modem error 8D; dan saya balik, iyey! jadi jangan kabur dulu ya.. D'x**

**aiya, maap, ada karakter yg nama depannya saya ganti :p *dihajar massa***

**Akai Chibi Seme- iyeeey! Suzuki dan Ryoko kedengeran lebih bagus dan lebih cocoook~ nggak kok, maksudnya the end buat chapter dua.. xD saya gatau game itu ' w **'; ***bukan gamer* etto.. jd red riding hoodnya ada dua gitu! terus mereka nganterin makanan buat kakek mreka yg rumahnya ada di tengah utan, tapi di tengah jalan mereka dihadang para perampok fedofil xD #bukan**

**nee, nee, sekarang Teikou Koukou versi Inggris udah ada yg ngebeta lho :'D orgnya sbelomnya ngebeta fic saya yg judulnya since you are mine, I'm always right.. *sekalian promosi***

**lupa mo ngmng apaan lagi.. yodah! met baca! *tebar bom asap, menghilang* fic ini, di ms word.. 14 halaman. *batuk***

**Disclaimer (c) saya gabisa basket.**

* * *

Tadinya, Aomine ingin latihan lebih lama lagi. Latihan hari ini belum cukup memuaskannya. Dia ingin main basket lebih lama lagi. Toh, pulang pun, dia bakal berakhir main basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya, dan itu lebih berbahaya. Lebih baik dia latihan di sekolah saja sekalian.

Namun, banyak yang sependapat dengannya.

Gedung lapangan basket indoor utama penuh dengan pebasket putra, sementara lapangan basket indoor kedua yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil malah ramai dengan pebasket putri. Dan Aomine sama sekali nggak tertarik berlatih sendirian di lapangan seramai itu.

"Dai-chan!"

Momoi menghampirinya sambil memanggil nama panggilan masa kecil mereka, mumpung nggak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Aomine pun menoleh, walau sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dai-chan, nggak pulang?"

"Belum, aku mau latihan lagi… tapi, lapangannya penuh. Aku ke sebelah saja, deh." Kata Aomine, mengingat masih ada satu lagi lapangan indoor di sekolahnya.

Wajah Momoi berubah. "Dai-chan… serius, mau ke sana?"

"Emang kenapa?"

Momoi menggeleng, kemudian wajahnya serius. "Ingat waktu aku ke Teikou saat kita masih SMP? Aku menyelidiki sedikit tentang klub basket… dan, katanya, malam-malam suka ada hantu yang bermain basket di lapangan indoor sebelah…."

"Hei, besok nggak ada peer kan?" Tau-tau, Aomine malah mencueki Momoi dan malah ngobrol dengan Midorima yang kebetulan lewat di situ.

"Dai-chaaaan! Aku dicuekiiin!" Rengek Momoi.

"Besok cuman ada peer Bahasa Jepang nanodayo, dikumpulkan lusa nanodayo. Jangan lupa kerjakan nanodayo, soalnya kau pikun." Kata Midorima sambil berlalu.

"Enak saja!"

Momoi menghela napas. "Ya udah. Kalau mau pulang, aku ada di ruang manajer, ya… jangan pulang sendiri, ya!"

Aomine men-tch ria, namun tidak memprotes. Memang sudah rutinitasnya untuk pulang sekolah bersama Momoi, karena menurut Momoi adalah bahaya membiarkan seorang gadis mondar-mandir sendirian di jalanan pada malam hari.

* * *

"Halah…"

Aomine menggerutu di tiap langkahnya menuju lapangan indoor terkecil di Teikou (terkecil pun, tetep aja gede). Jari telunjuk kanannya men-_spin _bola basket tanpa kesulitan.

"Suzuki lebay! Mana ada hantu bisa main basket?" Dahi Aomine berkedut, meremehkan anggapan Momoi. "Ada pun, paling sudah kutantang main basket…"

"_Dai-chaaan! Aku serius, kakak kelasku yang menjadi manajer basket putra bilang, dia pernah mendengar suara dribelan bola dan decitan sepatu dari lapangan ketiga! Tapi, pas dilihat ke dalam, malah tidak ada orang! Dan itu berlangsung selama tiap malam!"_

"_Halaaah! Udah, deh, Suzuki, aku mau latihan!"_

Aomine mendengus.

_Dukk. Duk. Ckiit. Tap tap._

Dia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. Dari kejauhan, dapat dilihatnya lampu gedung lapangan ketiga yang masih menyala. Juga suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola yang berasal dari gedung tersebut.

_Duk. Duk. Ckiit. Duk duk. Tap._

"Itu, lampunya nyala. Kalau lampunya nyala, berarti itu manusia kan? Mana ada hantu nyalain lampu buat main bola!"

_Duk. Tap tap tap._

Aomine pun membuka pintu gedung lapangan ketiga. "Haa~lo."

_Ckiit. Duk t—siiiiing._

Hening.

Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Aomine langsung membeku di tempat.

'_G-gimana mungkin? Bukannya sampai sebelum aku buka pintunya, masih ada suara dari dalam, kok! Masa iya, sih, ada hantu?! Tapi lampunya nyala kok!'_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Anu…"

'_T-tapi, bukannya kata orang-orang, hantu itu nggak punya kaki?! Itu, barusan ada suara decitan sepatu!_'

"Eh, anu…"

'_E-eh, tunggu. Hantu kan bisa menciptakan suara raungan aneh. Bukannya nggak mungkin, kan, dia bisa menciptakan suara decitan sepatu!'_

"…Halo…"

'_Alah, penting amat, sih?!_'

"Aomine-san."

Aomine tiba-tiba melihat sosok pucat yang muncul di depannya. Dia langsung pergi ke pojokan terdekat dan berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA, jadi, Sensei dikira hantu cuman karena mereka nggak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sensei?"

Kalau tadi Aomine hampir menangis karena ketakutan, sekarang Aomine hampir menangis karena tertawa. Dan sekarang, dia tengah duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan bersama Kuroko.

"…Tawamu puas sekali, Aomine-san." Kata Kuroko menggerutu, walau ekspresi dan nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

Aomine mati-matian menghentikan tawanya. "Hehehe, maaf, deh, Sensei. Sensei sering banget, ya, main basket di sini?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Saya sudah bilang, hobiku bermain basket. Lagipula, kalau saya pulang sekarang, yang ada saya malah main basket di lapangan dekat rumah. Lebih baik saya main di sini sekalian, bukan? Toh, tidak ada yang terganggu."

'_Kecuali bagi mereka yang mengira Sensei hantu…_' Gumam Aomine dalam hati. Tapi, dia tetap kagum. Ternyata Kuroko sama sepertinya.

"Tapi," Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine. "Saya menyukai permainan Aomine-san. Anda bermain basket dengan lincah. Tidak seperti saya."

"Hee?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa, semburat merah samar-samar muncul di wajahnya. Permainan basketnya memang sering dipuji, lebih-lebih oleh Momoi. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji oleh wali kelasnya yang satu ini. "Eng… jago ataupun nggak, aku nggak peduli, kok."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sensei tetap tinggal sampai malam untuk bermain basket. Itu berarti, Sensei sangat menyukai basket, bukan? Bagiku, nggak peduli jago atau nggak. Kalau orang suka basket, berarti orang itu orang baik!" Aomine cengengesan.

Kuroko tertegun. Kemudian, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat _sedikit_. Dia menggelengkan kepala melihat cengiran polos gadis tan di depannya.

"Filosofi orang polos, ya…"

Aomine cemberut. "Apa maksudnya, tuh?!"

Kuroko berdiri, dengan bola basket masih di tangannya. Aomine yang bingung hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?"

Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Oke!"

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine mengernyit, kemudian menoleh begitu dia mendengar panggilan yang sepertinya mengacu padanya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berlarian ke arahnya.

"Kise? Mau apa kau? Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu?"

"Aominecchi galaaak~!" Kise menggembungkan pipi. "Ayo, Aominecchii~ kita ke atap bareng-bareng, yang lain udah pada nunggu~ oh iya, kegiatan klub nanti, ajarin aku basket, yaa~?" Katanya sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya yang berwarna kuning.

Aomine tadinya malas-malasan untuk pergi bersama Kise. Namun, mendengar kata 'basket', Aomine langsung menuruti. "Haaah, apa boleh buat!"

Di atap, sudah ada Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi. Momoi sedang mengeluarkan jajanan dari kantong plastik yang berupa beberapa roti, minuman kalengan, dan nasi kepal. Midorima sedang mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi sup kacang merah, nasi dan telur gulung. Murasakibara sedang mengunyah snack sambil memeluk tumpukan snack, belum ditambah tumpukan snack yang dibiarkannya di atas kantung plastik di lantai. Sementara Akashi sedang berdoa sebelum makan.

"Ryouko, Daika, kalian telat." Kata Akashi kalem.

"Maaf, Akashicchi~"

Midorima mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa-apaan dengan nama panggilan itu?"

"Ooh, ini~?" Kise masih cengengesan sambil duduk di sebelah Momoi, sementara Aomine duduk di sebelah Momoi yang satu lagi hingga mereka berenam membentuk lingkaran. "Aku menambah kata –cchi di belakang nama orang-orang yang kuhormati~"

Akashi, mendengar bahwa dia dihormati gadis berambut pirang ini, hanya tersenyum.

"Menghormati?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya.

Kise mengangguk semangat. "Hng! Kulihat, kemarin permainan basket kalian keren~ makanya aku menghormati kalian~ Momoicchi juga kuhormati, karena telah mengajakku ikut basket~"

Ekspresi Murasakibara tidak berubah. Walau sejujurnya dia tidak suka basket, tapi dia cukup suka jika ada orang yang mengakui talenta basket yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. "Kalau begitu, kau kupanggil Kise-chin~"

Momoi tersenyum. "Ooh! Aku juga, aku juga! Aku akan memanggil Kise dengan panggilan Ki-chan~"

"Kau sudah memanggilnya seperti itu dari kemarin, Suzuki." Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Mine-chin galak benar," Kata Murasakibara di sela-sela aktivitasnya mengunyah pocky.

"Atsumi, berhenti makan snack dulu. Makan nasi, baru makan snack lagi." Ujar Akashi, walau terdengar seperti perintah.

"Oke, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara menyimpan snacknya, kemudian mulai memakan bentou yang dibawanya.

Kise tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini ada teman-teman yang memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan khusus.

"Omong-omong," Momoi membuka topik. "Kudengar, besok ada pemilihan tim reguler dari kelas satu."

"Oh ya?" Aomine mengambil satu kroket dari kotak bekalnya, menelannya, kemudian berbicara lagi. "Aku belum dengar."

"Dai-chan kan hanya peduli main basket, bukan apa-apa lagi." Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Gosipnya, sih, begitu. Dari tiap angkatan, akan dipilih lima orang untuk membentuk tim reguler. Lalu akan dipertandingkan untuk melawan angkatan lain. Yang menang, berhak mengikuti lomba antar SMA dua bulan lagi."

Akashi terlihat tertarik. "Hmm, menarik. Aku yakin, kita semua pasti akan berada dalam satu tim." Katanya. Tentunya, yang dimaksud adalah semua yang di sana minus Momoi.

"Aku juga?" Tanya Kise sambil memiringkan kepala.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Tapi… aku baru pertama kali ini, lho, main basket. Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Firasatku, sih, bilang begitu." Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Selain Kise, kami semua sudah pernah menjadi tim reguler di kelas tiga SMP. Tak sulit bagi kami."

Momoi menyela. "Ki-chan bisa saja masuk tim inti, walau sedikit amatir. Sei-chan, Midorima-chan, Mucchan dan Dai-chan juga bisa. Tapi… kurasa Haizaki Shouko dari kelas 1-4 lebih berpotensi masuk daripada Ki-chan."

"Haizaki Shouko? Yang berambut abu-abu itu?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku agak nggak suka dia. Dia agak kasar. Kata Takao yang satu SMP dengannya, Haizaki tidak pernah main jujur. Jago, sih. Tapi curang."

Akashi tertawa, membuat yang lain agak bergidik ngeri. "Menurutku, Tetsuya-sensei tidak sebodoh itu untuk memasukkan Shouko ke tim reguler."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke Kurokocchi-sensei?" Kise mengernyitkan dahi.

Momoi agak ragu. "Menurut dataku, Tetsu-sensei yang bakal memilih calon-calon pemain reguler dari kelas satu."

"Kurochin-sensei bukannya nggak bisa basket?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan mulut penuh kroket.

"Tapi, aku yakin, dia bisa. Kemampuan mengobservasinya, kurasa, ada di atas rata-rata." Akashi bertopang dagu.

"Observasi?"

"Kalian tidak sadar, ya, Tetsuya-sensei selalu memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitar? Makanya dia lebih banyak diam daripada menegur orang." Akashi menghela nafas begitu semuanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ditambah kemampuannya untuk menghilangkan aura kehadirannya, dia jadi tidak punya masalah. Tidak perlu takut orang akan sadar kalau dia diperhatikan Tetsuya-sensei. Makanya kubilang kemampuan Tetsuya-sensei untuk mengobservasi orang, di atas rata-rata."

"Berarti, Kurokocchi-sensei selalu memerhatikanku!" Kata Kise riang.

Aomine mengernyit. "Yee! Berarti Tetsu-sensei juga memerhatikanku, dong!" Katanya, tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kise.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Bukannya aku mau diperhatikan Kuroko-sensei. Tapi, menurutku, aku pasti juga diperhatikan beliau."

_Dasar cewek tsundere_, gumam semuanya kecuali Midorima.

"Halah, kalau sebatas diperhatikan Tetsu-sensei, sih, keciiil!" Aomine melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Semua cewek mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin, aku ketemu Tetsu-sensei di lapangan ketiga! Lalu kami main basket bersama, deh~ dia juga janji, malam-malam berikutnya, aku boleh latihan dengannya! Hahahahaha!" Kata Aomine sombong.

"B-bertemu dengan laki-laki pada malam hari… r-rendezvouz…? T-tidak bisa kuterima!" Midorima tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacungkan jari pada Aomine.

"Jangan membuat kalimatku terdengar mesum!" Aomine menunjuk Midorima balik.

"Mine-chin curang~… aku bakal menghancurkanmu~…" Gumam Murasakibara.

"Aominecchi curang! Aku juga mau latihan bareng Kurokocchi-sensei!" Rengek Kise sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"Dasar cewek…" Momoi menghela nafas.

_Snip_.

Semuanya kembali di tempat begitu mendengar suara gunting yang tak lain berasal dari Akashi.

"Hee… Daika tidak keberatan, kan, jika kami semua juga ikut latihan bersama kalian…?" Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

"N-ng-ng-nggak keberatan kok!" Kata Aomine cepat-cepat, ngeri.

"Horeeee! Latihan bareng Kurokocchi-senseei!"

"Aka-chin hebat,"

Midorima hanya meng-hmph ria.

* * *

"Anu…"

"Kami datang, Kurokocchi-senseeei!"

Sehabis latihan, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara serta Akashi datang mengunjungi Kuroko di lapangan ketiga. Kise tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri di belakang Akashi. Di belakang Kise, sudah ada Aomine yang cemberut, Midorima yang menoleh ke sebelah dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan Murasakibara yang mengunyah snacknya seperti biasa. Akashi sendiri terlihat tenang.

"Tetsuya-sensei tidak akan keberatan, kan, kalau kami ikut latihan bersama Tetsuya-sensei?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko menatap murid-muridnya sebentar. "Hmm… tak masalah… aku senang kalian begitu antusias untuk ikut latihan tambahan…" Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

_Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya-sensei tersenyum!_

"Ah, Kise-san," Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang sedang latihan dribel. "Bukan seperti itu,"

"Hee?" Kise menghentikan dribelnya.

"Kise-san terlalu ingin mendominasi bolanya. Jangan dribel seolah-olah bolanya harus mengikuti mau Kise-san. Bola hanyalah benda mati. Kise-san harus mendribel bola dengan mengikuti bolanya supaya seirama."

Kise sedikit tidak mengerti. "Mengikuti bola?"

"Ya. Coba saja dulu. Jika bolanya turun, tetap saja ikuti. Dribel saja seperti itu dengan kekuatan konstan. Tidak perlu didribel kuat-kuat. Usahakan posisi tangan juga benar saat mendribel."

Kise pun menurut. Walau sedikit tidak mengerti, dia tetap mengikuti saran Kuroko. Dan lambat laun, gerakan dribel Kise sudah tak sekaku saat pertama kali memegang bola basket.

"Waaah! Kurokocchi-sensei hebaat!" Kata Kise, tidak percaya dengan hasil dribelnya sendiri. Kini, mendribel bola saja menjadi menyenangkan.

Aomine cemberut. Padahal, dia yang pertama kali latihan dengan Kuroko di sini. Kenapa Kise saja yang diajarkan?

"Tetsu-sensei! Ajari aku juga!" Katanya tak mau kalah.

"H-hmm… Kuroko-sensei, aku juga…" Kata Midorima lirih.

"Kurochin-sensei curang~…" Murasakibara cemberut.

"Tetsuya-sensei. Ajarkan cara shoot." Pinta Akashi. Walau lebih cocok dibilang perintah daripada pinta.

"Kalian kan sudah jago semua…" Kuroko menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Esok pagi, Murasakibara berpapasan dengan Kise di gerbang sekolah. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke loker sepatu bersama-sama.

"Latihan semalam menyenangkan, su~" Kata Kise girang.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk mengunyah popcorn.

Semalam, mereka berlatih sampai larut. Kalau saja Kuroko tak sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti latihan. Memang para cewek dimarahi orangtua mereka begitu sampai di rumah masing-masing, tapi seenggaknya terbayar lah. Latihan bersama Kuroko memang menyenangkan.

"Kise-chin populer, ya…" Ujar Murasakibara sambil mengintip loker di sebelahnya. Isinya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta.

Kise mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, tentu saja… di antara semua cowok di sekolah ini, hanya ada Kurokocchi-sensei di hatiku~! Mucchi juga begitu, kan~?"

Murasakibara tidak menjawab. Namun, dia menyetujuinya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas beriringan. Tak sengaja, Murasakibara menabrak sesuatu. Namun, dia tak melihat apapun.

"Anu… Saya di bawah sini."

Murasakibara menoleh ke bawah. Rupanya Kuroko.

"Kurochin-sensei,"

"Aah~ pagi, Kurokocchi-sensei~!" Kata Kise girang, kemudian memeluk Kuroko.

Setelah pelukannya lepas, Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Em… sore ini akan diadakan pemilihan tim reguler. Apa kalian sudah siap?"

"Siap, Kurokocchi/Kurochin-sensei~" Jawab Kise dan Murasakibara kompak.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas sekolah kalian ya. Jangan sampai kegiatan klub kalian mengganggu nilai akademis kalian."

"Siaap~"

* * *

Gedung lapangan basket dua.

Seluruh putri telah berganti pakaian dan menghadap pada Kiyoshi Teppei dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Hari ini akan diadakan pemilihan tim reguler untuk kelas satu, jadi anak kelas dua dan tiga menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan.

Dan hari ini, pertama kalinya para anak kelas satu menghadap pada Kiyoshi Teppei yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan kaki digips. Semuanya memandang kagum.

"Ah… mungkin hampir semua dari kalian kenal. Ini Kiyoshi Teppei, pelatih kalian. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Kiyoshi-kun dulunya adalah pemain basket nasional Jepang, dan sekarang sudah pensiun." Jelas Kuroko "Dan walaupun Kiyoshi-san datang melatih, saya akan tetap menemaninya untuk sekadar bantu-bantu."

"Senang bertemu kaliaan~" Teppei cengengesan.

Beberapa dari anak putri langsung naksir pada Teppei. Jelas saja. Rambut dan alisnya yang tebal dan berwarna kecoklatan terlihat cocok untuknya, senyumnya yang kekakakan—namun di saat yang sama, kekanakan—badannya yang masih terlihat bidang meski terbungkus kaus cokelat. Ditambah kemampuan basketnya yang saking hebatnya sampai dijuluki Iron Heart, seluruh pebasket putri langsung naksir padanya.

Tentu saja minus cewek-cewek berambut pelangi di antara para pebasket putri itu. Sepayah apapun permainan basket Kuroko, mereka tetap menganggap Kuroko lebih keren.

Teppei mengambil beberapa kertas yang telah dijepit di papan tatakan tulis di pangkuannya. "Osh. Hari ini, akan diadakan pemilihan calon anggota reguler dari kelas satu. Aku dan Kuroko sudah menyiapkan tekniknya. Pertama, kalian akan kami bagi menjadi kelompok yang terdiri dari lima orang secara acak, kemudian akan kami pertandingkan kalian. Dua tim yang menang akan dipisahkan kembali untuk mengikuti mini game one-on-one. Dan karena kalian cukup banyak—tujuh puluh orang, kita hanya akan bermain satu game dua quarter. Lapangan akan dibagi dua untuk menghemat waktu. Aku akan menjadi wasit blok utara, sementara Kuroko mewasit blok selatan. Setuju?"

"Setuju!" Jawab para pebasket putri.

Hasilnya, Midorima sekelompok dengan Kise dan Aomine, sementara Akashi sekelompok dengan Murasakibara.

Kise sendiri agak khawatir dia bisa menjalankan penyisihan ini atau tidak. Dia memang berlatih keras, apalagi dibimbing Kuroko. Tapi kan, dia termasuk amatir. Mungkin dia memang bisa masuk sepuluh besar, terutama karena dia sekelompok dengan Midorima dan Aomine. Tapi, apa selanjutnya dia bisa bertahan?

Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali masuk tim reguler, bersama yang lain.

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, kita berjuang ya!" Bisik Kise riang pada mereka berdua.

"Baka, tentu saja nanodayo." Midorima membuang muka sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sementara Aomine hanya menyengir lebar sambil menatap lapangan basket, merasa tak sabar untuk mengalahkan semuanya.

Walau begitu, Akashi ingin game ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Alasannya karena tak lain dan tak bukan, Haizaki Shouko berada di timnya.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah hasil yang sudah diduga beberapa orang. Tim Akashi dan tim Midorima keluar sebagai pemenang. Kini hanya ada sepuluh orang plus Kuroko dan Teppei yang berdiri di lapangan, sementara yang lain hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan, ikut merasakan ketegangan.

"Aturannya," Teppei menjeda sebentar, membuat yang lain semakin tegang saja. "One-on-one. Satu orang harus melawan sembilan orang yang lain. Lima orang yang lebih sedikit kalah, dialah yang menang. Pemenangnya ditentukan melalui siapa yang mencetak tiga poin pertama."

Dan tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Akashi mengalahkan sembilan orang lainnya. Aomine mengalahkan delapan sisanya, disusul Murasakibara dan Midorima.

Sebenarnya, jika mereka memang ingin berada dalam satu tim, mereka tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu. Olahraga basket adalah olahraga yang paling mereka kuasai. Walau semua kesepuluh orang itu sama-sama memulai basket saat SMP (minus Aomine dan Kise, tentunya. Aomine mulai bermain basket sejak kecil, sementara Kise bermain basket sejak SMA), Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi dan Midorima memiliki bakat alami. Mereka tak perlu mencemaskan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya perlu mencemaskan Kise.

Mereka memang belum dekat-dekat amat dengan Kise. Namun, mereka rasa, mereka bisa berteman baik dengan Kise. Ditambah, jika bukan Kise yang masuk, maka Haizaki Shouko-lah yang masuk, tanpa ditanya. Bukannya pilih-pilih, tapi memang Haizaki Shouko-lah orang terakhir yang ingin mereka ajak masuk tim.

Karena itu, mereka berempatlah yang paling tegang ketika mengetahui skor sejauh ini. Kise dan Haizaki Shouko sejauh ini seri. Sama-sama mengalahkan empat orang dan sama-sama dikalahkan empat orang juga. Dan mereka belum bertanding dengan satu sama lain.

"Pertandingan terakhir." Teppei mengumumkan. "Kise Ryouko melawan Haizaki Shouko."

* * *

**orz**


End file.
